High bit rate data transmission is a frequent goal of modern electronic systems such as digital televisions. This must generally be achieved at low cost and with low emissions. This has been done with multiple wires in parallel but length and emissions are a limiting factor. Optical solutions are not cost effective at this point. Free air wireless solutions have merit, but typically require substantial power.